


A Squeal With a Tickle

by DanceWithMyWife



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Some kissing, Tickling, fun times, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMyWife/pseuds/DanceWithMyWife
Summary: A sequel or a continuation of “A Tickle of Pleasure” but Jane’s version. Set somewhere in season 7 when Vega was still alive and everyone was happy...
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Squeal With a Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I got a kind review yesterday on ff.net asking if I would be interested in writing a Jane version of my previous tickling story...and I said hell yeah! This scene was the one that immediately came to my mind so here is it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

They closed the case early that day, it was going on for a few days and they finally finished it before afternoon. They decided to get closed case drinks later that evening so everyone had gone home to rest a bit.

Jane and Lisbon decided to take a nap together so they agreed on the Airstream in the nature. They however couldn’t fall asleep, so they cuddled on Jane’s bed and talked about everything and nothing.

Lisbon, who was lying next to the window, with her head on his chest, started playing with the skin that was exposed by his ridden up shirt. She stroked the skin slightly, but when she started to scratch it with her nails slightly, Jane jerked a little. 

“Are you okay?” She asked and lifted her head, looking up at him. “Yeah sure, you just surprised me that’s all,” he murmured.

“Okay,” she replied and returned to her task, Jane however, jerked again.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, you just have cold hands.”

“My hands aren’t cold, they’re perfectly warm,” she said matter of factly but he didn’t reply.

Then it clicked. “Wait a minute, you’re ticklish!”

“Pff, I’m not ticklish Lisbon, I’m just not used to you scratching my skin.”

“Well, that’s not exactly true. Do you remember that time when your back was covered with-“

“Lisbon, you better not finish that sentence and don’t remind me of that time if you want to leave this Airstream today” he said warningly, images of the not so gentle time they had a couple of weeks ago when both of them were in danger during a case running through his head. He tried to block them out before he seriously jumped her right there.

He was brought back to reality by her voice. “Don’t try to change the subject mister, I saw you flinching when I scratched you both times. Admit it, you’re ticklish.”

“I’m telling you that I’m not ticklish Lisbon. Now stop being childish and let’s drink some tea,” he said and moved to get up but she was faster, she sat on his lap and secured him with her legs so he couldn’t move. She was quite petite but she was freakishly strong.

“What are you doing?”

“Testing my theory,” and with that, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started tickling him. He jumped a little and his eyes widened. “What are you doing?! Stop it woman!” Jane yelped when she found a quite sensitive spot and jerked when she found another one. He couldn’t do anything, because his wrists were blocked by her hand above his head. Seriously, she was _too_ strong for her small size.

“I knew you were ticklish!” Lisbon exclaimed happily.

“Okay! Yes I’m ticklish I admit! You won, could you please stop now?”

“Ohh no no, not a chance. Remember that time when you found out I’m ticklish and tortured me? Yeah that’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” she replied and resumed the tickling, paying attention to the sensitive spots.

When Jane couldn’t take it anymore, he surprisingly found his strength and released his wrists from her hold and flipped them around so he was on top. She was so surprised that she stopped breathing for a few seconds, trying to process what actually happened. 

“Shocked are we?” Jane teased as he looked down at her.

“Not really,” she replied as she flipped them back around. Jane looked up at her in surprise and got extremely turned on by her bossiness. He knew that they would go in circles at that point, so he sat up with her still on his lap and kissed her, deeply. 

Lisbon was taken by a surprise so she didn’t react for a few seconds, but then she seemed to realize what was happening and kissed him back, adding her tongue. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sneaked hers over his bare chest and around his shoulders. Nothing but deep breathing and deep moans were heard in the quiet trailer for a while. 

They finally pulled apart, breathless and flushed with desire in their eyes. 

“You know, that thing you said before? With the whole leaving the Airstream thing? I wouldn’t actually mind,” Lisbon said, lips swollen and hair wild from his fingers.

“You’re right, I don’t think they would mind if we’re 10 minutes late…” 

“Yeah, I don’t think either.” And with that, Jane flipped them around again, but Lisbon didn’t protest this time, she just pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again, pulling his shirt down his arms the same time. Jane did the same and the quiet trailer became quite loud for a long time…

They were 30 minutes late, no one said a thing when they stumbled in the bar flushed and apologetic, but they raised their eyebrows and shared a look, but Lisbon didn’t care. Especially when she thought back to the fun they had in shower after their bed activities. The bite mark she had on her shoulder and the new scratches Jane had on his back were a sweet reminder and will be for a few days at least. 

She smirked to herself and shared her own secret smile with Jane. 

Yeah, she didn’t care at all.


End file.
